Salvation
by Dede42
Summary: Now that the Winchesters have the Colt, they have a chance to take out the demon; however, when Meg resurfaces and starts killing their friends, John has to choose between helping his kids kill the demon, or met with Meg with the Colt to save their friends. Will John make the right choice, or will this be the end of the Winchesters?
1. Chapter 1: THE RETURN OF MEG

Supernatural: Salvation

A/N: And I am back with a new story! So, we're now on the final stretch for this season and there's just two more stories after this one that I'll be posting.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THE RETURN OF MEG**

Blue Earth, Minnesota…

It was a clear morning at the local church, and Pastor Jim Murphy was at the altar, looking through the bible, idly turning the pages as he prepared his next lesson; suddenly, the candles around him flickered, as if a wind was blowing, and he looked around warily. At that exact moment, the church door opened, and 'Meg' entered, looking slightly distraught.

(A/N: For now I'm putting these '' around Meg's name until some point in the final story for the first season.)

"Good morning. Can I help you?" Jim asked, wondering if this young woman was the source of the disturbance earlier.

"I kind of…I need to talk," 'Meg' said hesitantly as she sat down in a pew.

Jim walked over to her. "Well, that's what I'm here for," he said kindly.

'Meg' couldn't look at him. "I've done some things - not good things."

Jim smiled. "Well, there's always forgiveness for us if we seek it."

"For everyone? Are you sure?" 'Meg' asked, looking up at the older man hopefully.

Jim nodded. "I like to say salvation was created for sinners. Tell me what's on your mind."

'Meg' sighed. "Well, I've lied…a lot," she confessed. "I've stolen. I've lusted. And the other day, I met this man - a nice guy, you know? And we had a really good chat - sort of like this." She paused briefly. "Then I slit his throat and ripped his heart out through his chest," she added, leaving Jim puzzled until she blinked, and her eyes turned coal-black. "Does that make me a bad person?" she asked.

"I know what you are," Jim whispered, shocked as he backed away from her. 'Meg' blinked again, and her eyes reverted to normal. "You can't be here. This is hallowed ground," he added, kicking himself for not seeing it sooner. 'Meg' was a demon!

'Meg' smirked and stood up. "Please. Maybe that works in the minor leagues - but not with me."

Fearful for his life, Jim ran away from her, and down a flight of stairs.

* * *

Reaching the basement, he unlocked the doors, entered the room beyond and closed the doors behind him; breathing hard, he blocked the doors with a piece of wood and ran over to a large array of weapons. After a quick search, he found the knife he was looking for and picked it up just as 'Meg' kicked the doors open; he hurled the knife at her, but she caught it, and he was stunned. This demon was _definitely_ stronger than any other demon he'd ever face before.

'Meg' wasn't impressed as she moved toward him. "You throw like a girl."

Jim backed away from her. "What do you want?" he asked.

"The Winchesters," 'Meg' answered.

"I haven't spoken to John Winchester in over a year," Jim retorted. "You're wasting your time. Even if I did know where they were, I'd never tell you."

'Meg' wasn't surprised. "I know," she agreed, raised the knife and slit his throat. Clutching at his throat, Jim fell into a chair gurgling; grinning, 'Meg' walked away, leaving him to bleed to death.

* * *

Maps, newspaper articles, books, and photographs covered the walls and tables of the motel room; John was seated at a desk, Dean, Liz, and Sam were standing in front, and the Colt revolver was on the desk, on top of several papers.

"So, this is it," John explained, gesturing to the controlled mess. "This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we've been searching for this demon, right? And not a trace, just nothing…until about a year ago. For the first time, I picked up a trail."

"That's when you took off," Dean said, exchanging a look with Liz.

"Yeah, that's right," John confirmed. "The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation."

"All right, so, what's this trail you found?" Dean asked.

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California - houses are burning down to the ground," John told them. "It's going after families…just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" Sam asked.

John nodded. "Yeah – the night of the kid's six-month birthday."

Sam blinked. "I was six months old that night?" he hadn't known that.

John nodded again. "_Exactly_ six months."

"So, basically, this demon is goin' after these kids for some reason - the same way it came for me?" Sam asked, shaken. "So, Mom's death, Jessica - it's all 'cause of me?"

Dean didn't like where this line of thought was heading. "We don't know that, Sam."

"Oh, really, 'cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure, Dean," Sam retorted angrily.

Dean sighed. "For the last time, what happened to them is not your fault."

"Yeah, you're right, it's not my fault, but it's my problem!" Sam snapped.

Dean turned on him. "No, it's not your problem, it's our problem!"

"Okay. That's enough," John snapped, standing up while Liz got between her brothers to prevent a physical fight.

"So, why is it doing it?" Sam asked, forcing himself to calm down. "What does it want?"

John sighed; he'd been trying to figure that out for the past year. "Look, I wish I had more answers," he admitted. "I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…" and he trailed off.

"All right, so, how do we find it before it hits again?" Liz asked.

John pulled himself together in order to continue explaining. "There are signs. Look, it took me a while to see the pattern, but in the days before these fires, signs crop up in an area - cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, and electrical storms. And then I went back and checked, and…"

"These things happened in Lawrence," Dean finished, exchanging a startled look with Liz and Sam.

John nodded. "The week before your mother died." And he looked sadly at his youngest son. "And in Palo Alto…before Jessica. And these signs - they're starting again."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Salvation, Iowa," John answered.

* * *

After driving cross-country for several hours, the Winchesters entered Salvation, Iowa; suddenly, John pulled over to the side of the road, and Dean, Liz, and Sam did the same, wondering what was going on as they all got out of their cars.

"Damn it," John cursed, thumping the side of the truck with barely controlled anger.

"What is it?" Dean asked, exchanging a worry look with Sam and Liz.

John didn't answer right away and was now stomping around. "Son of a bitch!"

"What is it?" Dean repeated, realizing it must be really bad for their dad to go off like this.

John sighed, forcing himself to calm down enough to answer the question. "I just got a call from Caleb."

"Is he okay?" Liz asked.

"He's fine. Jim Murphy is dead," John answered.

"Pastor Jim?" Sam asked and their dad nodded. "How?"

"Throat was slashed - he bled out," John explained, leaving them stunned. "Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

"A demon," Dean said, noting their dad's grim expression. "_The_ demon?"

"I don't know," John admitted. "Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're gettin' close."

"What do you want to do?" Dean asked.

"Now we act like every second counts," John responded grimly. "There are three hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up, we cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's gonna be six months old in the next week."

"Dad, that could be dozens of kids," Sam said, already imaging just how sore his hand was going to be from writing down names. "How the hell are we gonna know which one's the right one?"

"We'll check 'em all, that's how," John snapped. "You got any better ideas?"

Sam sighed. "No, sir."

And they moved to get back into the car; John turned back to his truck but stopped.

"Dad?" Dean asked.

Sighing, John turned to face them. "Yeah…it's Jim. You know, I can't…" He trailed off, sadly. "This ends. Now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes." And he got into his truck, and Dean, Liz, and Sam got into the car.

* * *

John pulled up outside the Salvation Women and Children's Hospital in his truck; he opened his glove compartment and sorted through his fake IDs, before finding a hospital staff ID card. He took it out and hooked it onto his shirt.

* * *

At the Salvation Iowa Medical Center, a receptionist brought several files over to Sam, who was working at a table.

"Here you go, Officer," she said.

"Thank you," Sam said, smiling, and continued copying down information from birth certificates.

* * *

"Hi," Liz said, approaching the front desk of the Salvation Children's Hospital and the receptionist sitting behind it, and held up her fake id. "I'm from the health department and I need to look at records of children due to turn six months old soon to make sure they're up to date on their vaccines."

* * *

At the Salvation Hospital, an attractive young woman was behind the front desk, holding a clipboard; Dean saw her and raised his eyebrows, impressed, and walked over to her.

"Hi. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"Oh, God, yes," Dean gushed and she laughed, embarrassed. "Only I, uh…" He cleared his throat and showed her his police badge. "I'm working right now, so…"

* * *

Several hours and one _very_ sore hand later, Sam walked out of the building with his bag over one shoulder and a notebook full of names and information; suddenly, he saw several images flash in his mind very quickly as he was overwhelmed by a vision, and he stopped and grimaced in pain, doing his best to not curl up in a ball on the sidewalk.

More images flashed in his mind and he saw a mother placing an infant into her crib. Sam massaged his temples and blinked several times as the visions stopped momentarily, but then returned with revenge; a quick succession of images included the woman opening a bedroom door to see a man standing over the crib. Another vision showed the woman looking out her window to watch a passing train. When the visions finally stopped, Sam took a map out of his bag, breathing heavily.

"Train…"

He unfolded the map, saw that a railroad ran past one of the streets in town, and walked away to find it.

* * *

Absorbed with his search, Sam followed the map and eventually found the house from his visions; he looked around and saw the woman from his visions, Monica, walking down the street, pushing a baby carriage and holding an umbrella. He walked over to her.

"Hi," he said, taking hold of the baby carriage while she closed her umbrella. "Here, let me hold that. You don't need that anymore."

"Thanks," Monica said gratefully and they both laughed.

Sam looked at Rosie, the baby in the carriage, and she looked right back at him with big inquiring eyes. "She's gorgeous. Is she yours?" he asked.

Monica nodded. "Yeah."

Sam smiled. "Oh, wow. Hi," he said to the cute baby and looked back at her. "I'm sorry, I'm rude. I'm Sam. I just moved in up the block," he added and they shook hands.

Monica grinned. "Oh, hey, I'm Monica. This is Rosie."

"Rosie? Hi, Rosie," Sam said to Rosie.

"So, welcome to the neighborhood," Monica said.

Sam nodded. "Thank you. She's such a good baby," he remarked.

"I know. I mean, she never cries," Monica agreed. "She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you, and I swear, it's like she's reading your mind."

"What about you, Monica? Have you lived here long?" Sam asked.

"My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born," Monica answered.

"How old is Rosie?" Sam asked.

"She's six months today," Monica responded and Sam was stunned. "It's big, right? Growin' like a weed."

Sam smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah."_ 'Six months today? Oh boy.'_ "Monica?" he said after a moment, noting her confused expression.

"Yeah?" Monica asked, wondering if Sam was all right.

"Just take care of yourself, okay?" Sam requested after a moment with another weak smile.

Monica nodded. "Yeah. You, too, Sam. We'll see you around."

"Yeah. Definitely," Sam agreed and walked away, just as Monica's husband pulled in the driveway.

"Oh, there's Daddy," Monica told Rosie.

Sam watched them from across the street; suddenly, more images began flashing through his mind. Sam grimaced and clutched his head in pain as a new vision began.

* * *

_`"'In Rosie's nursery, the clock on the wall suddenly stops and her mobile begins moving on its own. The shadow of a man walks towards Rosie's crib. Then, Monica enters the room, dressed in a white nightgown, and she sees the demon standing over the crib.'_

_`"'What are you…?" Monica begins.'_

_`"'The demon looks at her, and she is suddenly pinned against the wall. Unable to move, she is moved up to the ceiling as she begins to cry.'_

_`"'Rosie! Rosie!'_

_`"'She continues to call Rosie's name. A pool of blood appears at Monica's waist as she cries, helpless, and the nursery goes up in flames__.'"`_

* * *

The vision ended, leaving Sam feeling like he was going to pass out any second; he didn't know why he was having visions, but the thought that he couldn't predict when they would hit was driving him up the wall.

Breathing hard, he hurried away from the neighborhood as he finally got around to calling his dad, Dean, and Liz about what he'd learned.

* * *

A/N: Death visions suck big time. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: ROCK AND A HARD PLACE

Supernatural: Salvation

A/N: I return with a new chapter! So, these past few days have been a bit hectic with both work and the fact that the changing weather here in Happy Valley, Utah has been playing havoc with my health, and yet I will keep posting once a week no matter what. ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER TWO: ROCK AND A HARD PLACE**

* * *

Later at a motel room, Sam was sitting at a table, massaging his temples, Liz sat down across from him and handed him a glass of water and some painkillers, and both Dean and John were watching him as they sat on the beds.

"A vision?" John asked, hearing about Sam's ability for the first time.

Sam nodded and wished he'd hadn't. "Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling."

John frowned, not sure of what to make of this new development. "And you think it's gonna happen to this woman you met because…?"

"Because these things happen _exactly_ the way I see them," Sam answered, taking both items, hoping that the painkillers would help.

"It started out as nightmares," Dean explained, getting up and walked to the other side of the room, "and then he started havin' them when he was awake."

Sam nodded again, wincing at the pain. "Yeah. It's like the closer I get to anything involving the demon, the stronger the visions get."

"It was certainly a surprise the first time he got hit by a vision during the day," Liz added, shivering at the thought; the fact that there was almost no warning, it was near impossible to predict when they would hit or when.

"All right, when were you gonna tell me about this?" John demanded.

Dean shrugged. "We didn't know what it meant."

John couldn't believe this. "All right, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone, and you call me."

"Call you? Are you kiddin' me?" Dean asked, annoyed as he walked toward their dad. "Dad, I called you from Lawrence, all right? Sam called you when Liz and I were dying. Gettin' you on the phone - I've got a better chance of winnin' the lottery."

"Dean's right," Liz agreed, standing up. "We've left a lot of messages and you never responded to _any_ of them."

John stared at his oldest son and his only daughter for a moment, and then sighed. "You're right," he admitted. "Although I'm not real crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Look, guys, visions or no visions, the fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight," Sam said seriously. "And this family's gonna go through the same hell that we went through."

John shook his head. "No, they're not. No one is, ever again."

Just then, Sam's cell phone rang, and he answered it. "Hello?"

_`"Sam?"`_ asked 'Meg's' voice.

Sam frowned._ 'No way.'_ "Who is this?" he asked.

_`"Think real hard,"`_ 'Meg' suggested. _`"It'll come to you."`_

"Meg," Sam said, shocked, drawing the attention of their dad, Dean, and Liz. "Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window."

_`"Yeah, thanks to you,"`_ 'Meg' retorted. _`"That really hurt my feelings, by the way."`_

Sam was instantly skeptical. "Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop."

_`"Let me speak to your dad,"`_ 'Meg' requested.

"My dad-" Sam began as their dad walked over. "I don't know where my dad is."

'Meg' didn't believe that for a second. _`"It's time for the grown-ups to talk, Sam. Let me speak to him, _now_,"`_ she ordered.

Sam reluctantly handed the phone to John, who already had his hand out, having guessed what 'Meg' wanted.

"This is John," he said into the phone.

_`"Howdy, John. I'm 'Meg',"`_ 'Meg' said introducing herself. _`"I'm a friend of your kids. I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood"`_

John had to take a deep breath to keep himself from crying.

_`"Still there, John boy?"`_ 'Meg' asked.

"I'm here," John answered.

* * *

"Well, that was yesterday," 'Meg' said causally. "Today, I'm in Lincoln…visiting another _old_ friend of yours," she adding to a chair, where Caleb was tied up with a gag in his mouth. "He wants to say hi." She took the gag out of his mouth and held the phone in front of him.

"John, whatever they do, don't give-" Caleb began, but she took the phone away.

* * *

"Caleb?" John asked while Dean, Liz, and Sam were worried. "Caleb." His expression hardened. "You listen to me," he growled. "He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go."

'Meg' wasn't fazed by the threat. _`"We know you have the Colt, John."`_

"I don't know what you're talking about," John retorted.

* * *

'Meg' frowned since that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. "Oh. Okay. So, listen to this," she said icily as she held up a knife and slashed Caleb's throat, and she let John listen to Caleb gagging as he died, glaring up at her.

_`"Caleb? Caleb!"`_

'Meg' took the phone back. "Can you hear that? That's the sound of your friend dying, now let's try this again," she said, knowing full well that John would be devastated. "We know you have the gun, John. Word travels fast. So, as far as we're concerned, you just declared war. And this is what war looks like - it has casualties."

_`"I'm gonna kill you, you know that?"`_ John told her.

"Oh, John, please," 'Meg' scoffed. "Mind your blood pressure. So, this is the thing - we're gonna keep doing what we're doing, and your friends, anyone who has ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved - they'll all die unless you give us that gun. And that also includes your kids' friends at the FBI," she added, smirking when she heard the sigh. "We know _all_ about the BAU team that they befriended. I'm waiting, Johnny. Better answer before the buzzer."

_`"Okay,"`_ John said quietly.

'Meg' frowned. "Sorry? I didn't quite get that."

* * *

John sighed. "I said okay. I'll bring you the Colt."_ 'Since when do my kids have friends in the FBI?'_

_`"There's a warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and Lake,"`_ 'Meg' told him. _`"You're gonna meet me there."`_

"It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there," John told her, stalling for time.

'Meg' wasn't in the mood for playing games. _`"Meet me there at midnight tonight."`_

"That's impossible," John protested. "I can't get there in time, and I can't just carry a gun on a plane."

_`"Oh. Then I guess your friends die, don't they?"`_ 'Meg' retorted and John sighed, frustrated. _`"If you do decide to make it, come alone."`_ She hung up, and John did the same.

* * *

'Meg' turned to look at Caleb's dead body, his glazed eyes were still staring at her in an accusing manner.

"What the hell are you lookin' at?" she snarled and walked away.

* * *

Back at the motel, John turned to face his grown children. "Since when did you three have friends in the FBI? What happen to staying _off_ the grid and away from law enforcement until you have no other choice?"

Sam, Dean, and Liz all flushed; they'd forgotten to mention their interaction with the BAU team.

"Dad," Liz said slowly, gulping. "A…a while back we were in Hibbing, Minnesota, investigating some disappearances…where Sam and I were kidnapped by a family of hillbillies who were also cannibals responsible for the large number of disappearances in the area. Dean had no choice but to go to the sheriff department for help, and a deputy sheriff named Kathleen alerted a section of the FBI known as the Behavioral Analysis Unit, BAU for short; they're profilers, they helped Dean find and save us, and also dropped the charges against him down in St. Louis. Basically we can trust them, dad."

John chuckled, releasing a bit of tension. "Well, it's good to have some law enforcement on our side for a change," he remarked, "but the demon knows about your guys' connection to them."

Dean, Liz, and Sam all exchanged an alarmed look. The demon knew?

"So, you think 'Meg' is a demon?" Sam asked.

John shrugged. "Either that or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter."

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

John sighed. "I'm going to Lincoln."

"What?!" Dean and Liz both yelped.

John shrugged again. "It doesn't seem like I have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die. Our friends die. And so will that BAU team, too, and I won't let that happen."

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family," Sam pointed out. "That gun is all we've got. You can't just hand it over."

John chuckled. "Who said anything about handing it over?" he asked. "Look, besides us and a couple vampires, no one's really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like."

"So, what, you're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean asked, confused.

"Antique store," John corrected.

Dean frowned. "You're gonna hand 'Meg' a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?"

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference," John said honestly.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Liz asked. "What happens when she figures it out?"

John sighed. "I just - I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

Sam figured it out. "You mean for Dean, Liz, and me," he said with realization when their dad remained silent. "You want us to stay here…and kill this demon by ourselves?"

"No, Sam. I want to stop losing people we love," John stated. "I want to protect your friends at the FBI, especially since they probably have families and close friends that they care about. I want you to go to school. I want Dean to have a home. I want Liz to have a decent boyfriend." And he turned away from them, crying. "I want Mary alive." After a moment, he turned back to them. "I just…I just want this to be over."

Sam, Liz, and Dean all exchanged a tearful look with their dad. They wanted this over, too.

* * *

A/N: I admit that I kinda teared up toward the end when I wrote John's confession about wanting the hunt for the demon to be over and for his kids to have normal lives.

R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: TRICKS AND YELLOW EYES

Supernatural: Salvation

A/N: I return! So, here's the next chapter of this episode and things are gonna heat up for everyone.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: TRICKS AND YELLOW EYES**

Near a high-rise train track, John, Liz, and Sam were at his truck, getting weapons ready when Dean pulled up in his car, got out, and approached them.

"Did you get it?" John asked, pocketing a bottle of holy water and a cross on a beaded chain.

Dean pulled out the fake gun, wrapped in paper, and handed it to him. "You know this is a trap, don't you?" he asked. "That's why 'Meg' wants you to come alone."

"I can handle her," John said reassuringly. "I got a whole arsenal loaded - holy water, Mandaic amulets-"

Dean sighed. "Dad…"

"What?" John asked.

"Promise me something," Dean said.

"What's that?" John inquired.

"This thing goes south, just get the hell out," Dean requested. "Don't get yourself killed, all right? You're no good to us dead."

John looked at his kids and nodded. "Same goes for you. All right, listen to me." He took the real Colt out of his coat pocket. "They made the bullets special for this Colt," he explained. "There's only four of 'em left. Without 'em, this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

Sam and Liz both nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I've been waiting a long time for this fight," John said wistfully. "Now it's here, and I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you kids now. It's your fight. You finish this. You finish what I started. You understand?" They nodded, and he handed the real Colt to Dean, who put it in his coat pocket.

"We'll see you soon, Dad," Sam said confidently.

John nodded and smiled. "I'll see you later." He got in his truck and drove away; Dean, Liz, and Sam watched him leave.

"Later," Dean said quietly and silently prayed that they would see their dad alive again.

* * *

It was nighttime and several hours before midnight when John arrived at the location, after breaking nearly every traffic law that existed; taking advantage of being the first one there, he got out of his truck, made sure he had everything he needed, and walked toward the warehouse; he stopped when he heard a noise, and noticed a water tower on the roof of the warehouse.

He smiled, getting an idea._ 'They won't see this one coming.'_

Entering the building, John went into the boiler room, and made sure he had a way to turn on the water later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean, Liz, and Sam were parked across the street, watching Monica's house from inside the car.

"Maybe we can tell them there's a gas leak," Sam suggested. "Might get 'em out of the house for a few hours."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and how many times has that actually worked for us?"

Sam just sighed, he knew that Dean had a point. "Could always tell 'em the truth."

And both Liz and Dean gave him a look.

"Nah."

Sam sighed again. "I know. I know, I know. I just - with what's coming for these people-"

"Sam, we've only got one move, and you know it, all right?" Dean said seriously. "We've got to wait for that demon to show itself, and then we get it before it gets them."

Sam nodded. "I wonder how Dad's doing?"

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backin' him up," Dean grumbled.

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here backin' us up," Sam admitted and Liz agreed as they went back to watching the house.

* * *

After finding an access hatch, John reached the roof of the building; 'Meg' was on the ground and looking for him, but she didn't notice him. When she finally looked to the roof, John wasn't there, and she walked away.

'_That was close__.'_ John came out from behind the water tower and climbed the ladder leading to the top of it; he opened the top of the tower and took out a set of rosary beads. He said a prayer in Latin and threw the blessed beads into the water, and then closed the door of the water tower.

* * *

Dean, Liz, and Sam were still watching the house from their car.

"This is weird," Sam commented.

"What?" Dean asked.

"After all these years, we're finally here," Sam remarked. "It doesn't seem real."

Dean shrugged. "We just got to keep our heads and do our job like always."

"Only thing we can do," Liz agreed.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but this isn't like always."

Dean agreed. "True."

"Dean, Liz, uh…" Sam said slowly and both Dean and Liz turned to look at him. "I wanna thank you both."

Now both Dean and Liz were confused. "For what?"

"For everything," Sam said honestly. "You've always had my back, you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone, I could always count on you. And now…I don't know, I just wanted to let you know - just in case."

Dean and Liz exchanged a panicked look, not liking where this was going. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you kiddin' us?"

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"Don't say, "Just in case somethin' happens to you", I don't wanna hear that freakin' speech, man," Dean protested. "Nobody's dyin' tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody –except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't gettin' any older than tonight, you understand me?"

Sam nodded, and they resumed watching the house.

* * *

Having gone inside, 'Meg' turned and saw John standing several feet away.

"John, you made it," she said sarcastically. "Too bad, really. I was hoping to kill more of your friends. Honestly, I was looking forward to killing those FBI agents that your kids befriended."

"Sorry to disappoint," John retorted.

"I can see where your boys get their good looks," 'Meg' remarked, "and Liz gets her eyes. But I must admit, considering what they say about you, I thought you'd be… taller." But this didn't get a response from the oldest Winchester. "Well, aren't you the chatty one?" she grumbled. "You wanna get to business? Fine." She moved closer to him. "Why don't you hand over the gun?"

"If I give you the gun, how do I get out of here?" John asked.

'Meg' smirked. "Well, if you're as good as they say you are, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

John raised his eyebrows. "Maybe I'll just shoot you," he suggested.

"You wanna shoot me, baby? Go ahead," 'Meg' retorted. "It won't end anything. There's more where I came from." And Tom, her handsome accomplice, entered the room.

"Who the hell's that?" John asked.

"He's not nearly as much fun as I am, I can tell you that," 'Meg' answered. "So, I suggest you give us the gun." She scowled when he didn't move. "Now!" John took the fake gun out of his pocket and handed it to her, and she examined it.

"This is the Colt?" she asked, having never seen the legendary weapon before; he nodded, and she handed it to Tom. "What do you think?"

Tom took it from her, looked at it closely, and then, surprisingly, cocked it and shot 'Meg'; she stumbled backwards, but was unharmed.

"You shot me!" she screamed, enraged since that was one of her favorite blouses. "I can't believe you just shot me!"

"It's a fake," Tom announced, throwing the gun to the side, and 'Meg' glared at John, who knew that the gig was up.

"You're dead, John," she snarled. "Your boys are dead, your bitchin' daughter is dead, and 'em FBI people are dead, too."

"I never used the gun," John insisted, now backing away while hoping that he'd given his kids enough time. "How could I know it wouldn't work?"

"I'm _so_ not in the mood for this," 'Meg' said angrily as both she and Tom stalked toward him. "I've just been shot!"

John shrugged. "Well, then, I guess you're lucky the gun wasn't real."

'Meg' smirked lightly. "That's funny, John. We're gonna strip the skin from your bones, but that was funny." She looked at Tom, and John was able to run into another room. He locked the door behind himself and opened a trapdoor leading into the boiler room.

'Meg' easily kicked the door open, and both she and Tom followed him; John reached the piping system, turned on the faucet, and water came spraying out at the two demons. They exchanged a look as the water spilled into the grill they were on, and they kept walking, thinking they will be unharmed; however, when Tom stepped in the water, his shoes began to sizzle and burn. Yelping, he jumped back in pain.

'Meg' scowled at the barrier. "Holy water, John. _Real_ cute."

John smirked and left the warehouse.

* * *

Dean, Liz, and Sam were still watching the house from inside their car; Dean was trying to call their dad on his cell.

"Dad's not answering," he complained, hanging up.

"Not even voicemail?" Liz asked and Dean shook his head. "That's not a good sign."

"Maybe 'Meg' was late," Sam suggested. "Maybe cell reception's bad."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, well…"

Suddenly, the car radio began acting up and out came static.

Sam frowned, this wasn't good. "Dean, Liz, wait. Listen." He tried to tune the radio, but the reception was completely gone; the leaves outside began to blow around, and the lights in the house began to flicker rapidly. Dean, Liz, and Sam exchanged a knowing look. This was _never_ a good sign. "It's coming."

And they got out of the car.

* * *

Once outside, John ran to his truck, only to find that his tires had been slashed.

"Damn it," he cursed and looked around, trying to find another way out._ 'I should've hidden the truck somewhere else before coming here__.'_

* * *

Working quickly, Dean picked the lock, and then he, Liz, and Sam entered the house, looking for any other sign that the demon was there. After a moment, Monica's husband, Charlie, entered with a baseball bat and swung at both Dean and Liz, and they dodged the blow while a lamp got wreaked.

"Get out of my house!" he shouted, swinging again. "Get out of my house!" but this time Dean managed to grab the bat and pinned the older man against the wall.

"Mr. Holt, please," Sam said quickly.

"Be quiet and listen to me," Dean hissed. "We're trying to help you, okay?"

_`"Charlie, is everything okay down there?"`_ Monica asked from upstairs, having woken up to the sounds of fighting.

"Monica, get the baby!" Charlie shouted, positive that they were going to be robbed and killed.

"No, don't go in the nursery!" Sam shouted as both he and Liz ran for the stairs.

Charlie tried throw Dean off of him. "You stay away from her!" And Dean slugged him across the face, knocking the guy out; he then swung the older man over his shoulders fireman style, and carried him outside, hoping that both Liz and Sam would get to the nursery in time to save both Monica and her baby.

* * *

Monica entered the nursery and, just like in Sam's vision, the demon was standing over Rosie's crib.

"What are you…?" she began when the demon looked at her, and she was suddenly pinned to the wall by the demon's powers; she was being raised to the ceiling, when both Sam and Liz entered the room. The demon turned to look at them, revealing its' eyes to be a strange yellowish color. Sam raised the gun and shot the demon, but it dissolved into a cloud of black smoke; when it disappeared, Monica fell to the floor.

"Where the hell did it go?" Sam asked as he and Liz helped Monica to her feet and started to take her out of the room just as Dean ran inside.

"My baby!" Monica screamed, struggling to go back.

"Dean's got her," Liz said reassuringly as they headed for the stairs.

Moving fast, Dean picked up Rosie, blankets and all, and took her out of the crib just as it suddenly burst into flames.

* * *

Turning a corner, John stopped running when he realized that he had ended up in a dead end; he took out his cell phone and began dialing, when he was suddenly pinned against a wall by an invisible force, his phone dropping to the ground, and he yelled in protest.

Tom came out from behind the nearly building and walked over to his captive; still pinned to the wall, John rose a few feet off the ground and continued to cry out in pain.

* * *

The nursery window exploded, sending glass and debris everywhere, just as Sam, Liz, and Monica ran out of the house, coughing, followed by Dean, who was carrying Rosie.

Charlie, having recovered, leapt to his feet. "You get away from my family!"

"Charlie, don't! They saved us," Monica informed him as she took Rosie from Dean's arms. "They saved us," she repeated and Charlie kissed her forehead as he held both her and their daughter close, no longer angry but now grateful. "Thank you," she added to the Winchesters.

"You're welcome," Liz responded, glad to spare them the horrors that would've followed.

Sam turned and looked up at the bedroom window; he saw something and his eyes widened. The silhouette of the demon was standing among the flames and inside the ruined windows.

"It's still in there," he gasped and started to go back into the house, but both Dean and Liz stopped him.

"Sam, no!"

"Don't do it!"

And they wrestled with each other for a minute.

"Dean, Liz, let me go!" Sam shouted. "It's still in there!"

"Burning to the ground - it's suicide!" Dean pointed out.

"I don't care!" Sam raged.

"We do!" Dean and Liz both shouted back and they let go of each other; they looked up at the window and saw the demon once more before it disappeared.

'_Yellow eyes,'_ Liz thought as she and Dean dragged Sam, who was struggling and protesting, to the car, just as emergency personnel began arriving._ 'The demon has yellow eyes.'_

* * *

A/N: And enter ol' Yellow Eyes! See you all next week! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: WRONG CALLER

Supernatural: Salvation

A/N: And here is the final chapter! I hope you all have been enjoying the story and you all know what will be coming next week; if not, then I suggest you all get familiar with season one of _Supernatural_.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: WRONG CALLER**

Several hours later they were back in the motel room, where Dean was trying to call their dad again, while Sam sat on the bed, moping, and Liz paced, worried.

"Come on, Dad. Answer your phone, damn it," Dean complained, hanging up. "Something's wrong," he told them, sharing Liz's worried look when Sam didn't react. "You hear me? Something's happened," he repeated.

Sam wasn't listening, his angry was out of control once again. "If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this."

Dean shook his head. "Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life."

Sam glared at him. "You don't know that."

"Sam, that house was burning at a rate that it would've collapsed at any second," Liz pointed out, realizing that Sam was actually past caring about himself, and this had her scared.

"So, what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?" Dean asked, shocked.

Sam stood up. "Yeah. Yeah, you're damn right I am," he stated, confirming Liz's fears.

Dean shook his head and glared. "Yeah, well, that's not gonna happen - not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Dean?" Sam demanded angrily. "We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

Dean sighed. "Sam, I wanna waste it. I do, okay? But it's not worth dyin' over."

Sam was confused. "What?"

"I mean it," Dean stated seriously. "If huntin' this demon means you gettin' yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"I'm with Dean," Liz agreed seriously. "Hunting that yellow-eyed demon is pointless if you let yourself die, Sam."

Sam couldn't believe it. "That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom."

"You said yourself once…that no matter what we do, they're gone," Dean reminded him. "And they're never comin' back."

Suddenly, Sam grabbed Dean by his shirt and pinned him up against the wall, ignoring Liz's attempts to get him to let go. "Don't you say that!" he shouted, hating at having his own words thrown back at him, mainly because they were true. "Don't you - not after all this, don't you say that!"

"Sammy, look…the four of us - that's all we have," Dean said, letting his emotions show for a change. "And that's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holdin' it together, man."

"Please, Sam," Liz pleaded. "Dean's right…the four of us _are_ the only family we have left, and I don't think I could cope if I lost any of you either."

Realizing that they both were right, Sam, with tears in his eyes, let go of Dean. "Without you two and Dad…" he trailed off and turned away from them. "Dad…" he wiped away his tears with his hand and turned back. "He should have called by now. Try him again," he requested.

Nodding, Dean picked up his cell phone and dialed their dad's number.

* * *

In the warehouse, John's phone ranged several times until 'Meg' picked it up and answered it. "You guys really screwed up this time."

* * *

"Where is he?" Dean asked, infuriated, and this got the attention of both Sam and Liz.

_`"You're never gonna see your father again,"`_ 'Meg' told him cruelly.

Hearing this, Dean, Liz, and Sam exchanged a look of concern and anger. No matter what 'Meg' said, they _were_ going to get their dad back, no matter what.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Ooh, 'Meg' is gonna regret messing with the Winchesters. Up next, a rescue mission and an unexpected twist for you readers. R&R everyone!


End file.
